kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakonji Urokodaki
|romaji = Urokodaki Sakonji |species = Human |alias = |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = Gray |eye = |status = Alive |family = |partner = |occupations = Swordmanship Instructor Demon Slayer (Retired) |rank = Water Hashira (Former) |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |manga = Chapter 2 |anime = Episode 2 |jvoice = Hōchū Ōtsuka |evoice = }} |Urokodaki Sakonji}} is the former Water Hashira of the Demon Slayer Corps. He is now a retired Demon Slayer who trains swordsman like Tanjiro Kamado & Giyu Tomioka. Urokodaki is a major supporting character during the Final Selection Arc. Profile Appearance Urokodaki is a tall, well-built man and despite his old age, he maintains the same form as when he was in his prime. He has short gray hair and his face is always covered by his signature red goblin mask. Urokodaki normally dons his trademark water style blue kimono with wave designs and white cloud patterns. The retired demon slayer wears black pants, his lower legs are covered in white sashes and he has blue straps on his sandals. Personality Urokodaki is a very serious man with an intense aura about him. As a teacher, Urokodaki was very stern with Tanjiro as a will to drill important lessons into his head. He was harsh because Tanjiro's soft-hearted nature would have surely gotten him killed against demons. Haunted by the deaths of many of his students, Urokodaki lives alone and away from his past life as a demon slayer. He's reluctant to take Tanjiro on as a student because he doesn't want more children to die. Eventually impressed by Tanjiro's skill, Urokodaki agrees to train the young man and admits he has exceptional skill. He develops a bond with Tanjiro and his sister, unveiling his kind heart and his deep connections to everyone he's instructed. Synopsis Final Selection Arc During his lone, calm days of retirement, Urokodaki receives a letter from his successor as the Water Hashira, Giyu Tomioka. A Kasugai Crow delivers a letter explaining that Giyu has sent him a potential swordsman to train. The boy is a victim of Muzan Kibutsuji and his sister has been transformed into a demon. She will not attack humans and the boy has a keen sense of smell just like Urokodaki. After reading the letter, Urokodaki immediately sets out to find the boy. He ventures to a temple and finds both siblings at the end of a scuffle with a demon. The boy, Tanjiro, prepares to stab the demon's head with a knife, but Urokodaki interrupts him and reveals he can't kill a demon that way. This surprises Tanjiro, who was unable to hear any of Urokodaki's footsteps. Tanjiro asks how to properly kill the demon but Urokodaki tells him he must find the answer himself. Urokodaki can sense Tanjiro's kindness and sympathy towards the demon, creating a bad first impression on the old man. Tanjiro tries to crush its head with a rock, but he's unable to muster up the drive before the sun comes up. The demon dies from sunlight exposure, disappointing the masked man. Urokodaki buries the victims of the demon attack and Tanjiro what he plans to do if his sister Nezuko devours a human. Tanjiro doesn't have an answer, further disappointing Urokodaki with his indecision. He smacks Tanjiro and tells him that he must be more decisive and driven if he ever hopes to achieve returning Nezuko to normal. If she were ever to eat a human, both siblings would have to die. Urokodaki assigns Tanjiro's sworn duty to stop this from ever happening. Urokodaki asks Tanjiro to follow him back to Mt. Sagiri, where he will receive a test for consideration to become a Demon Slayer Swordsman. Urokodaki moves fast while Tanjiro barely keeps up while carrying his sister on his back. Tanjiro notices that Urokodaki's feet still aren't making noise and he's incredibly fast for his age. They reach Urokodaki's house and Tanjiro asks if he's passed the test. However, the masked sensei reveals that the young boy's trial begins now. Urokodaki leads Tanjiro to the top of Mt. Sagiri and tasks him with descending the mountain before sunrise. Urokodaki disappears, but leaves several traps behind, making it difficult for Tanjiro to get back down to the house. Just before dawn, Tanjiro opens Urokodaki's door. He's battered, bloody, and exhausted, but he passes the test. Urokodaki officially accepts the young boy as his student. After Tanjiro recovers, training begins. Urokodaki explains that he's a swordsmanship instructor for the Demon Slayer Corps. In order to become a swordsman, Urokodaki must allow Tanjiro to enter Final Selection, where the young boy must survive on a Mountain full of demons to become a real Demon Slayer Swordsman. Urokodaki makes Tanjiro descend the mountain several more times to make him stronger and more agile. He also teaches him about Nichirin Swords and threatens to break his bones if Tanjiro breaks the sword. While using a sword, Tanjiro descends the mountain and also spars with an unarmed Urokodaki. For an entire day, Urokodaki knocks Tanjiro off his feet to teach him about balance. Next, Urokodaki teaches Tanjiro about Total Concentration Breathing, planning to pass down all ten Water Breathing forms to him. He even makes Tanjiro become one with the water by kicking him into a waterfall and reprimands him harshly when he doesn't brace himself correctly. Nezuko remains asleep at Urokodaki's house. He calls a doctor for her, but she's apparently in good health. After a year of training, Urokodaki tells Tanjiro he has nothing left to teach him. He will only permit Tanjiro for Final Selection if he passes the final trail of his training, splitting a large boulder with his sword. Tanjiro pleads for more training, but Urokodaki simply walks away and refuses to teach Tanjiro any further. Following another year of training with the spirits on Mt. Sagiri, Tanjiro manages to slice the boulder. Urokodaki arrives and commends Tanjiro for this feat. He never intended to send Tanjiro to Final Selection because he's tired of watching children die. He's impressed Tanjiro split the boulder and admits he's an amazing kid. He embraces Tanjiro and asks that he make sure he return alive from Final Selection. That night, Urokodaki cooks a feast for Tanjiro in celebration. He also gives him a hand-carved fox mask charged with a spell to ward off danger. Tanjiro sets off the morning of Final Selection and leaves Nezuko in Urokodaki's care. Before leaving, Tanjiro tells his sensei to say hello to Sabito and Makomo for him. Unbeknownst to Urokodaki, the souls of his former students aided Tanjiro in his training. Urokodaki wonders how Tanjiro knows the name of those dead children. Unknown to Tanjiro, both of them perished in Final Selection. Tanjiro survives Final Selection and avenges the death of all Urokodaki's fallen pupils by killing the Hand Demon. Sometime during this, Nezuko awakens and Tanjiro is emotional to see her alive and awake. Urokodaki embraces them both, and express his profound joy that Tanjiro returned to them alive by even shedding tears. After dressing Tanjiro's wounds, Urokodaki warns Tanjiro that he will face even more dangerous demons now. He reveals the existence of the Blood Demon Arts, supernatural spells used by powerful demons. Tanjiro asks if Nezuko possess a Blood Demon Art but Urokodaki says he doesn't believe so. Urokodaki believes Nezuko recovers her strength by sleeping rather than consuming human flesh. Fifteen days later, an old friend of Urokodaki's arrives to deliver Tanjiro's Nichirin Sword. The swordsmith Haganezuka ignores Tanjiro's hospitality to explain more about the sword. Urokodaki isn't surprised, as apparently Haganezuka has never been one to listen. The two masked men sit down and watch as Tanjiro unsheaths his katana for the first time. Urokodaki and Haganezuka are surprised when Tanjiro's sword turns jet black. Tanjiro asks if this is unlucky, but Urokodaki reveals that not many swordsmen have ever had black blades and they are rarely seen. They're interrupted when Tanjiro's Kasugai Crow arrives to announce his very first assignment as a demon slayer. Abilities Hashira-Level Swordsman: Urokodaki is widely recognized as one of the greatest Demon Slayers to ever live. He was able to master all ten Water Breathing forms and held the position of Water Hashira in the Demon Slayer Corps, the highest honor in the organization. In his prime, Urokodaki was responsible for defeating a number of demons and taking them to Mt. Fujikasane for Final Selection, including the Hand Demon. Despite his old age, Urokodaki still possesses exceptional skills. Tanjiro noted during his training that he could not hear any of his teacher's footsteps and could barely keep pace with Urokodaki while following him to Mt. Sagiri. Swordsmanship Instructor: Urokodaki is an exceptional teacher, inspiring the likes of Giyu, Tanjiro, and Sabito, all first-class swordsman. Suggestive Hypnosis: While Nezuko was asleep during Tanjiro's training, Urokodaki used suggestion hypnosis to make her believe all humans are her family. This way, she will protect humans from harm and view other demons as the enemy. Equipment * |''Nichirin Gatana''}}: Urokodaki possesses a number of color-changing swords used to train rookie swordsmen. He trained Tanjiro Kamado using a blue nichirin sword with a gray, cross-shaped tsuba. *'Cloud Mist Pine Box': Urokodaki builds Tanjiro a box from cloud mist pine so he can carry Nezuko in it during the daytime. *'Warding Masks': All of Urokodaki's students are given fox shaped warding masks charged with a spell to keep them from harm. He carves them in the same style as his own goblin mask. Battles & Events History *Sakonji Urokodaki vs. Hand Demon (Past) Quotes Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Final Selection Arc Supporting Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Hashira